His Little Whispers
by otunes
Summary: House overdoses and Cameron is left standing in the path of his destruction. HC totally. Ch 2 up soon.


" **His little whispers.  
"Love Me. Love Me."  
That's all I ask for.  
"Love Me. Love Me".**_"_

Cameron hadn't slept a night. For two weeks. Of course Chase hadn't been much of a help. He had been there to _"pleasure"_ her when she needed it. Pleasure? Psh… yea right. More like **bore**. He was cute. She admitted that, but **_he_** was the one who ACTUALLY came, **_she_** had just faked it. She didn't whine though, she needed the endorphins and he needed the ego boost. She all of a sudden didn't care. She had turned into a selfish bitch. She was looking for whatever she could get and they were all over the hospital doing it. Not for her pleasure, that's not what made her the selfish bitch, it was the fact that they were "pleasuring" each other so that she could secretly make House jealous. Chase, however, didn't catch on, well, if he _did_ he _didn't_ show it. She was a selfish bitch. She had accepted that.

House sat in his office juggling his oversize tennis-ball with his cane. He was bored but preoccupied at the same time. Cameron had kissed him. Huh. Wait. What? No. Cameron's not that up front and even if she did do it, it was just for show. She just liked him for the name. Like when preppy high school girls buy overpriced t-shirts just so they can have "Abercrombie" strewn across their breasts. Though, she was a great kisser, and the fact that she was that upfront for once kinda made him think that Cameron wasn't that bad. Wait. No. She was Cameron and the kiss was an emotional response to the news of his "death." Well, a very over exaggerated response. He liked it. Ugh (pathetic). He swallowed another vicodin.

" **He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**"

His head lolled back. His eyes went closed and the vicodin consumed him. He was stupid. An idiot. Okay. _One foot, just move one foot_. Pain wracked his body as he tried to stand up from his chair in his office. _Maybe Cameron could… _He cut himself off before he could finish the sentence. He was NOT calling Cameron. She was the last person to call. Well, let's see. Foreman; no, he was with that girl in pediatrics. Chase; no, he was with his friends for Friday drink-til-your-drunk-and-actually-sound-like-an-aussie night. He was too confused. Cameron; no, she was with… no one. He silently groaned and tried to come-to. _Okay, left eye open, and now the right eye. Okay. Slowly now. Stand up. The cane, House, grab the damn cane!!! Okay. Now we're up. _After about ten minutes of creeping his way up to the standing position of 6'4", he was ready to step out. Oh God. Cameron. He couldn't drive because this was the worst he'd ever been. He remembered when he took a mixture of cough syrup, vicodin, and the other half of the medicine cabinent in his house. He had sat there for 6 hours before finally standing up, falling, and hitting his head on the bathroom sink. He hadn't felt anything though. He remembered when he was detoxing and he slammed his hand with a paperweight to break his hand to keep the pain from his leg from getting the best of him. It worked, until Wilson found out, which caused major chaos in Wilson's world; House was surprised Wilson hadn't gone parading down the halls yelling, "House is hurt, every one, come see!" It was so hard for him to feel anything in his heart.

There was a faint knocking on his door. Too demanding to be Chase, yet too sweet to be Foreman, and too rhythmic to be Wilson… Cameron. His stomach turned and he groaned inwardly as she walked towards him. His eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"House, what have you done now?"

"Can you take me home? I need to…" House never finished his scentence because by the end of the "o" in "to" he was barfing his sandwich "in to" the trashcan under his desk.

" **_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window..._**"

Cameron was Lassie; Seriously. She was loyal, confident, hyper (rarely), and was always there to save House when he screwed himself over big time. Like now, for instance. He had been huffing spray paint from the utility closet and was soon after trying to give himself morphine. As if the vicodin wasn't enough. He was high. He couldn't help it; His judgment went out the window about two miles back when she had kissed him. So there she was, on the floor, like a faithful dog and servant, wiping his mouth of his vomit with a napkin and was listening to Avril Lavigne in front of him for once. She usually just kept Ms Avril on her iPod, but now the walls were down and she was freely listening to "Girlfriend". Ahh, the wonders of being high. Vomiting, no brain, no judgment, yep. This was the life. Yea right. House all of a sudden fell back onto the floor. She lept at the sound of his head hitting the ground with a frightening hardness. She crawled over to his mouth. _Still breathing. He's okay._ A snore escaped his mouth. Not one of those sweet snores that you hear right after good sex that sounds so sweet, but one that shook the windows on the walls. He let the air out softly and Cameron relaxed. Once again he snored so loud she was scared that the nurses station downstairs would come running upstairs to see if there was someone moving beds or if the elevator was stuck again. She paused. No one was coming. She pulled her knees up to her chin. He was going to be okay. She promised herself that every minute she was with him. Whether it was then when he was lying on the floor reciting the mating call for a female moose with his deep, bold snore, or when he was staring at her while she was working in the lab. She knew he looked at her. Not just when he was on vicodin, but when he was off of it. When he had had the ketamine treatment, he was better and off of the vicodin. He had had sincerity in his eyes when he had asked her to drinks. He was happy for once. He looked at her then. She remembered when he looked over her, undressing her with his eyes. Slowly peeling off the layers that were Allison Cameron. Her gorgeous eyes that showed her loyalty. Her chest that showed how large her heart was. She was accepting of this fact that House wanted her, in one way or another.

A cough got her attention.

"Cameron?", House managed to sputter out ,making it sound more like "Amera","take me home."

Cameron slowly picked him up, slowly. He had to help, of course but she was Lassie. That was that.

CH 2 Coming soon

Comments, Review please??????


End file.
